The clique (Alternate Universe)
by Emerald.H
Summary: What if Claire was the alpha of the PC, and Massie had just moved from Florida? The story is better than the summary. No flames.
1. Meet the alternate PC

**(A\N What's up?! This is my first 'Clique' story, but here's the catch: It's an alternate universe! Massie is the LBR and Kuh-laire is the alpha. And Layne is her beta! And Alicia, Dylan and Kristen will also be in the story. Just as LBRs! MWAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

**Name: _Claire Lyons_.**  
**Age: _13_  
Position: _Alpha_  
Appearance: _Wears nothing but designer clothes_.**  
**Personality**: _**President of Octavian Country Day School. Model for 'Diamond Magazine'. Rich, spoiled, has everything she ever wanted. But what happens when Massie Block moves to Westchester**?_  
**Screen name:_ Lyoness_0123  
_Pet:** _**A calico cat named Chanel**_

**Name: _Layne Abley_.**  
**Age: _13_  
Position: _Beta_  
Appearance: _Blonde hair and green eyes. (_I don't know what she looks like.)**  
**Personality: _Layne is Claire's shadow and beta. Also a model for 'Diamond magazine'. She's also ready to help Claire take Massie down._**  
**Screen name: _Hey_sexy_laday13_  
Pet: _A male golden retriever named Biscuit_**

**Name: _Lola O'Ryan_.**  
**Age: _13-and-a-half_  
Position: _Gamma_ (I think that's what you call them..)**  
**Appearance: _Red hair and snow white skin with ice blue eyes_.**  
**Personality: _Lola always has boys tripping over their own feet when she walks by. Exchange student from Ireland_.**  
**Screen name: _Snow_ White_ &_ the_seven_eyeshadows:D_  
Pet: _A ginger cat named Rose._**

**Name: _Chloe Reed._**  
**Age: _14_ (I don't know how high the grade does in their school, so let's go with 5th to 12th)**  
**Position: Gamma  
Appearance: Tan skin, brown hair and green eyes.**  
**Personality: _VP of Octavian Country Day School. The fashion stylist of the PC. Originally lived in Paris_.**  
**Screen name: IshallRuleTheSchoolXD  
Pet: _A husky female dog named Sky._**

**Name: _Ivy Thorne_.**  
**Age: _14_  
Position: _Gamma_  
Appearance: _Dark skin with brown eyes and black hair_.**  
**Personality: _Journalist of the school. Has at least 129,019 gossip points total._**  
**Screen name: _WhoKnewIvyHadThornes?_**  
**Pet: _A male rabbit named Patch_.**

* * *

**(A\N And that's the alternate Pretty Committee. R 'N' R and let me know what you guys think.)**


	2. Say hello to the alternate Massie!

**A\N Kuh-laire's POV!)**

* * *

I was applying my make-up (eyeshadow, lipgloss the lightest of blush) when my computer made a _bing_ noise. Layne, my friend\Beta sent me an IM.

**Hey_Sexy_Laday13:** _OMG! U wont believe who has tickets 2 Avril concert!_

**Lyoness_0123:**_ ?_

**Hey_Sexy_Laday13:** _Lola!_

**Lyoness_0123: **_O.O_ _NO WAY! When's the concert?_

**Hey_Sexy_Laday13:** _2morrow_

Snow_White_& the_seven_eyeshadows:D has signed on.

**Snow_White_&_ the_seven_eyeshadows:D:** _Did she tell U?_

I heard mom call me over intercom.

**Lyoness_0123:** **Yeah she did. W2G GRL! G2G Dinner o'clock!**

I signed off with a sigh. I turned around in the white roll-y chair I was sitting in.  
Everything in the room was white except for a white vase with roses in them and a poster sized picture of Layne and I during our first photo shoot from when we were 12. "Coming." I said through the speaker next to my door, it was like apartments you see in movies and shows like 'Jessie'.  
I smoothed out my baby blue Ralph Lauren mini flare dress with rhinestones on it, paired with silver heels and silver hoop earrings. I walked gracefully down the stairs and saw my mother and father talking to somebody. "Oh, Claire sweetie. Come and meet the Block family! They're moving into our guest house." I looked at the family in front of me. A girl I assumed was their daughter, had an outfit that was _ugh_! Just _ugh_! With a side of _ugh_!  
She was wearing light denim jeans with holes in the knees, a pair of neon pink high-tops and a baggy pink tee that had a unicorn on it (_ugh_ x4!) and her brown hair was pulled into a lazy ponytail. I'm so gonna be sick. She stuck out her right hand. "Hi, I'm Massie!" I looked at '_Massie_' as if she were ker-azy. Oh wait, she is. "Hello. I'm Claire Lyons." I said, not shaking her hand. My iphone 5 started ringing. "Hello-o-o-o?" I answered after walking to the living room. "Hey, it's Chloe. I just wanted to know when the slumber party starts. I got sewing class latah."  
Chloe said in her French accent. I thought about this. "It's at 6:00 pm. Is that enough time for your class, 'cause you know we need your fashion advice for Monday."  
"That's totes enough time!" She exclaimed. "Good. Tell the others it's at 6:00... I'd do it, but I'm stuck at a family meeting." Clo and I hung up and I walked back to the front door. Mom was glaring at me the whole time. I just blinked at her innocently. "I'm totes sorry about that, Clo was panicking over her outfit as usual." I lied. Well, not really, Chloe was panicking. Just not over her clothes. "Claire, why don't you show Massie around?"  
I believe that's a universal term for _get out and let the adults chit chat_. "Fine. Come on Massie." I showed her the living room, the backyard that had a huge pool and a hot tub. "And last but not least, my room." I walked up to the double-doors that led to my room. "_Voila_!" Massie's jaw hit the floor. "Whoa." She looked around my room. "What do those lead to?" Massie asked as she nervously walked to my closet door as if she thought a monster was gonna jump out and eat her. She flung open the doors. "Whoa..." Massie repeated. My closet is full of nothing but thee latest trends. Which involved Ralph Lauren, Chloe's designs, clothes I earned from '_Diamond_' etc. "Massie, your parents would like to see you." Mom said over intercom. I led Massie back down stairs 'cause I'm sure she'd get lost. Hmmm, why not let Massie walk herself down? After they left, I let out a sigh of relief. "OMG, mom! Do they really have to stay next door?" I complained. Mom just ignored me and went to wherever.

* * *

"OMG, Kuh-laire. You look _ah-mazing_." Ivy said. "Me? Look at you. Look at all of us!" I exclaimed. Chloe made all of us outfits for Monday. Which was a one shoulder shirt (of various colors), fancy slacks, boots and of course: _accessories_. "I can't wait for summer vacation." layne said. "I know right?" Ivy said. I ignored them. I hope Massie doesn't embarrass me at school. Now, I really can't wait for summer.

* * *

**(A\N Claire?! When did you get so mean?! LOL! Thank you for reading and the next chapter should be up soon. TTFN :D)**


	3. Welcome to OCD

**(A\N Chloe Reed's POV. That is all...)**

* * *

"What took so long?" I asked My brother Jacob as walked outside with his Mustang keys in one hand and a thermal cup with OJ in the other. "Well let's see, shall we?  
my alarm didn't go off on time,  
I was trying to eat a pop-tart but you kept screaming your head off, so I went with OJ and  
I lost my keys." He raised an eyebrow. "Does that explain my tardiness, O' great and stuck up Chloe?" He asked with sarcasm as he put the keys in ignition. "Whateves." I unlocked my iphone to check for texts. ***Sigh*** No texts. "Clo, you look ah-mazing." Layne and Claire said at the same time. I gave my above-shoulder length hair a flick.  
I wore my satin pink one shoulder, white slacks **(A\N I'm not sure if white slacks exsist... But they do now!)**, pink flats, I can't stand heels, and a velvet choker with a pink rose on it. "Rating?" I asked. "10 out of 10." Claire said. Layne put her finger on her chin. "9 and-a-half out of 10." I rolled my eyes. "And I was gonna give you a 10 out of 10!" I retorted, trying to look hurt but I giggled anyways.  
They were wearing outfits like mine only Claire's top was blue, (also white slacks), silver heels and her silver charm bracelet. Layne was wearing a green top, gold heels and a gold charm bracelet. "Where's Lola and Ivy?" Claire asked as she groaned. "I don't know, but let's get to- _AH_!" Layne didn't finish her sentence 'cause Lola and Ivy snuck up on us. "Jeez, you two. Don't do that." Claire complained with her hand on her chest. After getting over the scare, we put on our shades, linked arms and entered the horrible place we call school. Once we walked through the doors we were bombed with questions like "Lola, I heard you got tickets to Avril's concert, How?" Lola flipped her hair and replied "My mother was Avril's fashion stylist" in a 'duh' sorta way.

"Claire, we heard you got to meet Pink, did that really happen?" Claire just flipped her hair and went "Yes". I swear it was like be attacked by the paprazzi. We finally made it to class, when a voice called out "Claire!" We turned slowly at the voice. A girl with brown hair, a plain yellow tee with a yellow skirt and silver flats. "This is Massie." _OMG_! So this is the girl Claire said dressed like a total LBR! "Massie Block, meet the Pretty Committee. Pretty Committee, meet Massie Block." Claire introduced. "You should totally lose the flower-flats, the hideous mustard costume, and trade faces with a Cindy Crawford." Massie looked taken back a my remark. Without another word, we took our seats at the front of class.

"Okay ladies, if you're done bickering, we'd like to start class and get it over with!" Vincent shouted. "Be any louder and my eardrums my burst." I whispered. Layne, next to me, giggled. "I don't hear silence." Vincent snapped... Again. I focused on painting the vase of flowers, that is until I heard a sneeze. My head whipped around and saw Massie. She mouthed 'allergies' and went back to painting.

**Chloe: _She seriously has g2g!_**

**Claire: _No duh. Maybe a little embarrassment might at least send her to the LBRs table._**

**Layne: _Uh oh... Looks like I've got a thing of red paint and Massie sitting behind me. ;)_**

**Lola: _XD_**

**Claire: _There's a reason I made you beta!_**

I put my iphone in my backpack (designers! Duh.) and watched as Layne stood up. "I have to get paper towels to mop up the paint I dropped on my chair." She said. It's a believable story 'cause the paper towels are on the other side of the room. "Oopsie daisy." I opened my compact and watched as red paint fell off the paint brush and on Massie's skirt! LOL  
"It's okay." The LBR said, oblivious to the red paint. Layne got the paper towels and walked back to her seat. Claire, next to Layne, gave her a low high five. "Ummm. Ms. Block, you should go see the nurse." Vincent said as we walked out of class. "Why?" "LBR." Claire mouthed. "Okay then." _A-a-n-n-d_ she _still_ hasn't noticed the stain. "Can someone tell me where the nurse is?" Massie asked. Claire gave her a concered (fake) look and went "OMG! Of course Mass. Just go down the stairs, make a quick right, and walk all the way down the hall to the very end. The office is the last door on your left." I had to duck my head down to keep from laughing. "Thanks!" When Massie was out of earshot, we all laughed. "She... ***Laugh***... Is such.. ***Laugh***... an idiot!" Ivy exclaimed between laughing. "_Whooo_..." I wiped tears from my eyes. "Let's hurry and get to lunch before _she_ does." Claire announced.

* * *

**(A\N The next chapter will be Massie's POV. I'm also writing a Clique\Ghost hunters crossover, so it might be awhile. Is it just me, or is it just too easy to make fun of the pretty committee? And- *Face-palm* Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were meant to be in this chapter, but I forgot! Oh well, like I said before, Next chapter = Massie's POV)**


	4. OCD drama

**(A\N I didn't know Kuh-laire being alpha would make such a popular story! Thanks to those who follwed\favorited\reviewed:**

**K Drama Queen**

**Hawtjuicyaddict**

**Popsiclesandjellymakesmemories [*takes deep breath* that is a mouth full!]**

**naomiindigo**

**ArtemisandOrion**

**FanFicFanticGurl**

**and Ailes Du Neige.**

**All of you are awesome! FUDGE BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE! :D I'D GIVE YOU PIE, BUT I'M ALL OUT! :D P.S. Sorry I haven't updated, I made a mistake having both a profile and a profile, so I've been busy. I wrote tons stories already on FictionPress... So yeah. Mass-ay's POV!)**

* * *

I ran towards the nurse's office. Yeah, the directions Claire gave were wrong. So, yay me. "Ummm, is Nurse Adele here?" I asked after knocking on a door marked "Nurse's office". I should've noticed that before. "Come in!" came the answer from behind the door. I opened the door and Nurse Adele looked at me expectantly. "Mr. Vincent told me to see you." Nurse Adele took the pass, and told me to turn around. "Yep. Just as I suspected. You started your period." My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. I turned around and looked in the mirror.  
And sure enough, there was a red stain on my pants. "But... I... How?" I stuttered. No way I can already have gotten my period, then I thought back to when Layne had the red paint covered brush, Claire's frantic texting, Layne brushing the paint on my pants, Claire and her friends laughter echoed in my head. I just let a sigh and looked at my favorite skirt. "But I can't go around looking like this." Adele patted my shoulder. "It's alright, you can wear something from the lost and found. Nobody ver come back for last year's clothing. And here are some pamplets." I took the pamplets with a false grateful smile, found a pair of dark wash jeans, and left without another word. I looked at the clock. It was 12:00. Yum, lunch time! I found my way to the cafeteria, or rathe cafe, and got me milk chocolate a slice of pizza and a chocolate bar. "Been a long time since someone bought these." The cashier said with a small grin. I looked around for a table. "Umm... If you want, you can sit by me." My head whipped around and saw the owner of the voice. I think she was hispanic with somewhat frizzy hair, kinda short and was wearing a torn denim jacket over a summer dress with square toe boots. "I'm Alicia." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Massie Block." She shook my hand and I sat down. "I'm waiting for my friends, Kristen and Dylan, but I'm sure they won't mind you sitting here while we wait." I nodded and took a bite of cheese pizza. Mmmm, gooey, stringy cheese! A minute later a red head, kinda big-boned sat don with her tray filled with sushi, spaghetti, and a root bear. "I'm Dylan." I nodded. "I'm Massie." I said the second time that day. Then a petite girl, who I assumed was Kristen, sat down with a salad, root bear and a chocolate bar. "Hi." Kristen said quietly. Alicia spoke up. "Hey, Kris, this is Massie." Kristen choked on her chocolate bar. "No way! Are you the one who moved into Claire's guesthouse?! Are you actually her new BFF like all the rumors say?" I blushed, but hey! Why not just roll with it? "Totally. She even begged me to sit with her, but I thought 'Why not get to know everyone else?'" The girls at the table gasped. And at Claire's table, Lola, Ivy, Layne and Chloe all laughed at soemthing Claire waas showing them on her phone. Claire looked my way with a sly grin and a evil glint in her eye.

* * *

**(Ivy Thorne's POV)**

I laughed at the video of Massie's "acciedent". "Omigosh! That is so going into OCD Daily! Speaking of which..." I pulled out my laptop, and pulled up my latest article. "Okay, I decided to add advice in here. Like fashion, with the help of Clo of course, diets and such. Here's my fashion advice." I turned the screen towards the girls and began to read.

'With summer coming up, you are searching for the most IN colors. But Seventeen and TeenVouge are never going to get their colors right.  
Chloe Reed says "The best summer colors are; white, yellow (both dark and bright), sky blue and hot pink."  
From Ms. Reed's-'

Chloe giggled at being called Ms. Reed.

'-advice, jeans totally lose their IN spot and shorts and skirts step into the spotlight.  
Maybe capris, but it hasn't been confirmed.  
And for that swimsuit body, turn to pg 20 for the best and easiest diets.'

My fellow PC members applauded. "Maybe that Marvil girl should read page twenty." We burst out laughing.  
Then Claire stopped clapping and tossed her hair. "Has anyone ever heard of Billy Blanks. Jr?" Lola and I immediently nod (A\N *Nods along* Billy Blanks Jr is da bomb! CARDIOKE is the bomb!). "Yeah, the dance and sing DVD? I love that samba part." said Lola. Then she started coping some of the samba moves. "Well, the dance moves are going to come handy at the pool party dance off." Claire said. And I clapped. "Finally! You decide to listen to me for once!" I commented with a dramatic roll of the eyes. The bell rang and I picked up my backpack. "I've gotta get to swimming class. See ya!" I rushed off to swimming class, but not before I heard a little birdie talk about Claire. *Sly smile* I think this should earn me at least fifteen gossip points. And turns out, the one talking about Lyon is that new LBR that had her period in the middle of class. I got out my notepad, pencil and listened in.

* * *

**(A\N Sooo... What cha' think? *Dramatic announcers voice* Next time in The Clique (AU), Lola's POV while Claire plans a pool party and hears the rumors. But what are the rumors about? Stay tuned! *starts running from both AU Mass, Leesh, Dyl and Kris, and original Mass, Leesh, Dyl and Kris*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A\N So, I see there's been complaints... I don't get why you didn't find this funny: Massie getting her "period" instead of Claire. *Pinches bridge of nose* No, I'm not offended, but must you complain? Jeez, don't like what you read, don't announce it to the world. *Stalks off toward Warrior Cats category muttering*)**

* * *

**(Lola O'Ryan's POV)**

Rose sat on my lap purring while Claire, Layne, Chloe and I shifted through CDs. "Shakira versus LMFAO?" asked Layne.  
"Tie, keep them both." Claire answered. So far we had, The Offspring, a mix CD by Ivy, Pitbull, a Now 37 CD, Shakira and LMFAO. Staring at the mix CD made me realize something: "Where's the lass, Ivy?" I asked my friends.  
Claire looked up as if just noticing Ivy wasn't there. She frowned, annoyed at Thorne's absence. "Layne, call I-" She was cut off by the lassie marching through Chloe's living room door. "Claire, you owe me twenty gossip points." said Ivy with a smug look. "Why?"  
Ivy waved around a notebook with horses on them. "That new Block loser." She answered. We all leaned in, awaiting her gossip. "Well, Block said that you and her are- were the best of friends, but you're losing your touch so she plans to take over. "Now here's a quote, "I already have Clo," (a disgusted noise from Chloe) "Layne, Ivy, and Lola's vote." end quote. So Block is throwing a party and planning on June 1st to celebrate OCD letting out and that's when she'll make her move." Ivy read aloud with disgust creeping in her voice.  
Claire was up and pacing from the flat screen on the wall to the window looking out the back yard.  
Layne was watching while Chloe and I shifted through the CDs. "Okay, she wants to fight fire with fire, bring it. Only _SHE_ will be burned to a crisp." Layne got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Great idea, you can start at the pool party on June 1st," (a sly smile appeared on Claire's face) "and take her down then. "But now, you have to stop frowning so much, Jonas and Kim won't like it when you show up at the Diamond studio with worry lines and bags under your eyes." Layne said. Claire relencuently sat down.  
Chloe reached for a CD. "And why not an early celebration?" She placed the CD in the stereo and grabbed her diet coke. "To the new LBR and her stupidity." We grabbed our cokes and copied her.  
Stupid Girls by P!nk played.  
Chloe dug in her back pack and got out a sketchpad. There was so many gorgous dresses drawn in the book, and the most gorgous fabrics you'll ever see glued in it as well. "We need dresses for the party. Pool or not." The fabrics she placed for us were more beautiful than Ireland.  
I gasped when she showed me my dress sketch. "It's amazing!" Ivy exclaimed. It was a lime green summer dress with a leather belt around the hips. "Wow... When will it be ready?" I asked her. "On the first. Just like the party. So nothing happens to it." she responded.  
"Chloe, how is it you're 14 years old, and your a better designer than Ralph Lauren?" asked Claire. Chloe shrugged and placed the book back in her bag. "My Mom taught me back in Paris. She was the #1 designer back home. Dad, who originally lived in here in Westchester, said the same thing about Mom: that she had more taste than both Calvin and Ralph put together.  
"So yes, I was taught at a early age, and I have my mother's fashion sense."  
Hmmm... Makes sense. "So, today is the 29th, and the 1st is in two days." Ivy informed. "Awesome." We replied. "Oh," Claire said while sipping on her diet coke. "You have no idea."

* * *

**(A\N DONE! It's short but you'll get over it, I'm sure. P.S. No complaints, thank you very much.)**


	6. The beginning of World War III

**(A\N Thank you so much, CaptainKale being such a positive reviewer! So many people should follow your example XD P.S. SOrry if this chapter is lame, but I accidently shut down my computer without saving anything, so it seriously ticked me off and I took a week off because I didn't save any other chapters too... *sigh* Two hours worth of typing, down the drain.)**

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Massie glared at her reflection. It was her own fault she got embarrassed in school, got milk dumped on her head and got laughed at. Massie took her mother's lipstick and did that Indian\football\wilderness survivor thing and made two lines with the lipstick under her eyes.  
"You want a fight Claire? Well I'll give you one! _AAAAAAAAAAH!" _She screeched at her reflection and dragged the lipstick down the mirror.  
Reaching for her phone she called for her new friends ready to start World War III.

* * *

**(earlier that day, still 3rd person)**

Chloe sashayed to the PC table which was inconviently behind the LBR table.  
"Hey, guess what I got?" Chloe asked the PC. Massie rolled her eyes and went back to chomping on sushi while Kristen read about hurricanes, Alicia was reading about singing classes in the OCD Newspaper and Dylan was pratically shoving pizza down her throat. "Botox?" Meena asked. The girls (PC girls) laughed and Chloe joined them. "No. Mom managed to us a _jet _to Paris, France." Massie gagged on her sushi. She was sure she misunderstood Chloe with her accent, even though she swears she heard, "Paree, Fronce." The was rounds of "Omigosh!", "You're pulling our leg, Clo." and Massie's favorite, "Do europeons seriously tan nude?" **(A\N I'm not sure).**  
But before she could turn around and make a comeback, the Principal had walked onto the small Cafe stage and towards the podium. "Hello, Octavian." Principal Burns said. It's hard to think she even had a bird nose before plastic surgery. "I am pleased to inform that school is to let out a day early." There was a round of cheers and whoops. And just because she could, Massie jumped on the table, let her hair out of her ponytail and started singing "Last Day of School" from Fred 3. After she was done singing she plopped down next to her new facepalming friends. "Heather," Massie heard. "Why did you get me milk?" There was confused stammering on the other side. Then, Claire Lyons loomed into Massie's vision. "Because I'm lactose." And before she could even blink and eye, Massie was covered in old milk. "WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?!" She screeched at Claire, who was just smiling.  
"Because your singing _stinks_, just like you do." Everyone laughed.

* * *

**(Present time, Claire Lyon's POV, Mrs. Reed's Jet)  
**  
I shifted in the leather seat and looked out the jet window. The Eiffle Tower gleamed in the rising sunlight. **(A\N Just to let you guys know, OCD let out about 12:30 PM, they left 'bout 1:00 and Paris is, like, four or five hours behind. So it's about 8 or 9 AM )** It was shocking how we made it to Paris in just _five hours_. **  
**"Chloe, this is so _wicked_!" Layne exclaimed. Claire rolled her eyes and continued reading _Teen Vogue_. "You can thank my Mom actually." she replied. "She's the one who has a to meet with a fellow designer." We all laughed.  
Then Ivy picked up her coke-wine glass- looking cup and then threw an attempt at being dark and mysterious. "And just think" Ivy said over her glass. "Massie's missing _all_ the _fun_." I raised my drink and laughed. Lola, Layne, Chloe and Ivy eventually joined in.  
Lola was the first to stop laughing. "And just think of the party." PARTY?!. I facepalmed myself. "Omigawsh, I _totally forgot!_" I exclaimed. "We gotta leave around four." Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Duh! Do you honestly think I would forget?"  
A voice cut through the silence. "Please stay seated and buckle up. We are now landing in Paris, France airport." _Fine_-ally!  
We all simultaneously slipped on our _Vogue _sunglasses. Beside me, Ivy exhaled deeply. "Let's enjoy Paris before we have to go back and see _Messy_." I laughed- unattractively I might add- and then said, "Messy?! Good one Ivy!" Ivy looked pleased.  
"Yeah," Layne cut in. "5 points." Chloe, who was watching the whole thing, just slowly shook her head and went to go meet with Mrs. Reed. Chloe... Je jure ...

* * *

**(A\N Je jure means "I swear".. *shakes head*... Oh, and I'm not sure if you know this but **_**Vogue **_**actually does make glasses. I have a pair, but they're actual glasses because I'm nearsighted... *crickets chirping* I guess you did know this. Please R&R)**


End file.
